freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 019
The Majestic 3rd Years, Part 2 is the nineteenth chapter of the Freezing manga series. It is the continuation of the 3rd Year Punishment Arc, as well as the second chapter of Volume 4. Synopsis Arnett outpaces Satellizer completely with her superior ''"Double Accel" and slices her without Satellizer able to retaliate. When Satellizer refuses to give up, Arnett slices Satellizer's throat only knowing that Satellizer will survive due to her Stigmata. When a critically wounded Satellizer still refuses to back down, Attia proposes that Satellizer's Stigmata be ripped out. Meanwhile, Satellizer slips into unconsciousness and thinks about her mother's dying words.'' Summary Attia thinks to herself the differences of the Tempest Turn, and the Accel turn, stating that Arnett and Satellizer can not perform a Tempest turn since they are Accel-Type Pandora's. Attia then explains the difference between Arnett's and Satellizer's Accel being that Satellizer must have an interval in order to use a Double Accel, while Arnett does not have an interval and can use Double Accel instantly. Arnett tells Satellizer that if she begs for forgiveness she would stop the attack, but Satellizer rejects the offer saying that she would never beg, or lose to anyone. Arnett then decides that she must leave a big wound in Satellizer in order for her to understand the difference between their abilities. Satellizer charges at Arnett, who easily dodges the first attack, and uses Double Accel to get behind her. Satellizer can't grasp Arnett's location, and Arnett explains that she was spreading out the sound waves in order to prevent Satellizer from finding her position. Arnett then strikes her opponent twice. Satellizer then runs with Accel, and Arnett uses it as well, easily keeping up with Satellizer. Satellizer, who can't see Arnett, backs away, but to no avail, Arnett was able to get behind her with ease. Satellizer is then knocked to the ground and Arnett puts her scythe next to Satellizer's throat, telling Satellizer she had one more chance to repent her sins against the third years. Satellizer refuses to give up and Arnett then slices her throat. Arnett walks to Creo, both having finished their opponents with Creo telling her that she had went too far. Arnett tells Creo that Satellizer can recover since she has Stigmata. after congratulating both Arnett and Creo, Attia walks to a defeated Satellizer, telling her to beg for forgiveness and they would take her the hospital. Satellizer refuses and tells her she would not lose, angering Attia to the point of telling Creo and Arnett to rip out her Stigmata. Arnett and Creo refuse to do such as the action would destroy Satellizer's career as a Pandora. While Attia tries to convince Creo and Arnett, Satellizer remembers her mother's words to never lose to anyone. Event Notes *Arnett McMillan critically wounds Satellizer L. Bridget, but Satellizer refuses to admit defeat. *Attia shows just how important the order is to the third years. *Satellizer's mother is revealed. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters